One Piece OC Arc: Dressrosa
by OPFan37
Summary: With Caesar in tow, the Strawhat Pirates make for Dressrosa in order to confront Doflamingo! Wodos T. Ellix's job is to find Doflamingo's secret weapon and destroy it so the crew can escape safely! However, he is soon confronted by powerful Pirates from the Underworld, who will stop at nothing to get rid of him! Many secrets and revelations will occur in this country of passion!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dressrosa Draws Near! The Threat of the Underworld!

Doflamingo flew in through the window into his palace, straightening his pink feathered coat as he wore a strained smile on his face.

"Law you little shit..." He hissed to himself. "You've got some damn nerve after all this time...but unfortunately, I'm one step ahead of you, as it has always been, and always will be..."

"Talking to yourself isn't a good personality trait y'know."

Doflamingo flinched, and narrowed his eyes. Someone was sitting in the Heart seat.

He was a lanky man, with pale skin, sharp emerald green eyes and a V-shaped mouth that he somehow made look sinister. He had long curly purple hair that reached the small of his back, with sideburns and a light moustache-beard combo. He wore a light green unbuttoned high collar jacket that had a white rose pattern on it over a no-sleeve black shirt. He wore a rather bulky looking double helix silver belt just before some light green skinny jeans with black fluer-de-lis on the knees, and square toed white lace-up shoes done in a complex knot. For accessories he wore a pair of loose emerald handcuffs on each wrist, as well as a bowtie that was his Jolly Roger; a smiling skull wearing its own bowtie that looked like two leaves. Strapped to his back was a rather large doubled-edged silver axe with a large handle.

"...What are you doing here, Bad Root?" Doflamingo questioned.

This was 'Bad Root' Vidar Flaneur, the captain of the Root Pirates with a Bounty of 650,000,000 on his head.

"No need for formalities, Joker." Flaneur smirked. "You know I do so love Dressrosa, an excellent job you've done with it...but I'm here on business."

"Word travels fast..." Doflamingo grumbled.

"Direct, actually. Someone calling themselves Dreamer contacted me using Penni's Den-Den Mushi." He said. "Caesar's operations have failed...so, logically, they'd come after your SMILE supply here now, right?"

"Dreamer? Must be Wodos." Doflamingo mumbled.

"...Wodos?" Flaneur mumbled thoughtfully. "Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise? I take it you were informed about him?"

"He told me. Didn't think it would concern me, until the Marineford War, and now." Doflamingo admitted.

"Boss is like that. Wanting to extend his choking grip as far as possible, in whatever way possible." He smirked. "I wonder what would happen if he knew about this misshap?"

Doflamingo's eyes widened in fear behind his glasses. "Don't you dare tell that monster about this! I already have Kaido's shadow looming over me, I don't need that!" He flinched, and quickly composed himself. "Besides...they won't destroy the SMILE Factory here. I have a backup plan even if they do. All I need to do is take back Caesar."

"Hostage situation is it? That's why I'm here! For a little extra muscle." Flaneur said as two shadows appeared behind him.

"Like I need your help." Doflamingo spat. "I'm already preparing others for this, I don't need you getting in the way."

"Is that so? Huh...all I've got to say is too bad." He sighed. "I'm staying, because its my ass on the line with Kaido as well."

"Do whatever you want...just keep your 'boss' out of it." Doflamingo hissed. "...And get off that chair."

"If you so insist." Flaneur nodded as he stood up and walked out of the room with his escorts behind him.

As soon as they were gone, Doflamingo rubbed his forehead. "All this damn shit is giving me a headache!"

 _xDressrosax_

So this was it, off to fight another Shichibukai...really, we should be used to this by now. Law had explained his plan to destroy Doflamingo's SMILE factory so that the Yonko Kaido would destroy him. Luffy did not like the passive approach at all, but thankfully he was distracted with Sanji preparing lunch.

"Hah..." Nami sighed next to me. "I can't ebelieve we're facing ANOTHER Shichibukai."

"You know, I was just thinking that." I admitted.

"But the worst part is, after that, Luffy wants to take on not one, but ALL the Yonko!" She cried. "We've only just entered the New World...I feel like this is too much..."

"I guess it is...to any other crew. But Luffy is Luffy. If he's set his sights on this goal, as his crew, we have to fight by him." I said. "Besides, you's shown you've gotten stronger, right?"

"Not for a Yonko!" She panicked.

"Don't worry, we're not at that point yet." I assured her. "And if you need it, I'll definitely protect you!"

"Of course I can count on you." She smiled, hugging me. "So, make sure they don't get me, okay?"

"Right, right." I nodded as I pet her head, then noticed Law staring.

"...So you two are...?" He gestured.

"What's it look like?" Nami said, sticking her tongue out.

"Hm...I think I can understand why." Law said. "You are the first mate for a reason..."

"Um, I'm not first mate." I said. "I'm the lookout."

"...Lookout?" Law made a thinking face for a second. "...R-Right..."

'Was he just disappointed or something!?' I thought.

"In any case...Nightmare-ya, there is something I wish to discuss with you." He looked at the only people left in the kitchen after the meal, which was just me, Nami, Sanji and Robin. "...Privately."

"Privately?" I echoed.

He nodded. "Is there anywhere we can go?"

"...The aquarium, I reckon." I said.

"Got it." We stood up and left, as Nami followed us.

"...I did say, privately." Law said.

"First, good luck getting privacy on this ship. Secondly, she's listening, she's my girlfriend."

"Hey! You said it without blushing crazily! Good for you!" Nami patted me on the back.

'Please don't praise me for something like that.' I thought sadly.

We sat in the aquarium as Law took off his jacket.

"Firstly...I must admit something." Law said. "I had you go after someone very dangerous."

"You mean Penni?" I asked.

"Yes. But its not her that was dangerous. It was her connections." Law spoke. "She was a member of the Root Pirates. A very infamous group of pirates in the Underworld. They are responsible for a vast majority of transportations between Underworld dealers."

"So, basically, they're the delivery crew." I simplified it.

"Basically." Law confirmed. "I don't know much about them...but I do know they work for someone very powerful in the Underworld...someone who has a large influence on this world. I don't even know his codename, only members of his organisation and the Yonko know it, and even then, not even his true name."

"...So, you're saying by taking out Penni, I've earned the ire of this guy?" I asked.

"Possibly. I can't say for certain." Law said.

"Waitwaitwait, she was in a group as monstrous as I think you're saying!?" Nami gasped. "What if they target me, too?"

"That won't happen. I took the blame for her defeat." I reassured her.

"But, then that means they're after you now, Ellix!" She pointed out.

"I don't think there was any other way. And besides, I chose to do it, I'll fight against the consequences." I said. "Don't worry, I'll fight it." She didn't look too convinced.

"There's something else. Much more important to this plan." Law continued. "This Underworld guy...he has a...safety measure, for his more important businesses. Specifically SMILE Production."

"What kind of safety measure?" Nami asked.

"A weapon. Hidden on the islands of his most important clients." Law spoke. "Each one has the power of a Buster Call, enough to destroy an entire country. It's called a Devil Weapon."

"Devil Weapon?" I echoed.

"Devil Weapons need a member of this Underworld masters crew to activate it...but once it does, its assured that someone dies." He muttered. "Even if the rest of the plan goes off perfectly, even if we escape out to the seas...if that weapon is activated, we lose."

"That serious, huh?" I said. "And you think someone will be at Dressroas to activate it?"

"Undoubtedly. Which is why I am asking you to lead a team to find the Devil Weapon and destroy it before it can be activated." Law said. "With it, we will be truly safe."

"...And you're telling me this because right now, I have the strongest 'tie' to this Underworld figure?" I asked.

"Correct. You should keep this tie secret from your team as you go for the Devil Weapon, so as not to pressurise them or have them do anything reckless for your sake." Law said.

"Hey! Don't say something so selfish like that!" Nami cried. "If it's Ellix's problem, it's all of our problems!"

"...Didn't you say you didn't want to get involved with the Yonko after our captain wanted to go after them?" I asked.

She slapped me lightly. "I'm trying to stick up for you here!"

"But, Law...I have a question to ask now..." I spoke. "Your goal...is to get rid of SMILES so that Kaido destroys Doflamingo, right?"

"That's right." Law nodded.

"So, when Kaido attacks Doflamingo, what happens to Dressrosa?" I asked.

Law did not respond at first.

"How brutally will he attack? Who will he kill along the way?" I questioned, glaring at him. "Because...I won't forgive you if innocent people die over something we instigated!"

Law glared back at me for a moment, and we held each others gaze.

"...Pirates...should not care about things like that." Law finally spoke, before standing up, and walking towards the door.

"If that happens...I WILL attack you." I declared.

"Do what you want after this is over." Law said as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Only for every single member of the crew to come tumbling in.

"Wha-!? Where you listening in on us!?" Law cried.

"It was Luffy's idea!" Usopp blamed him.

"So some Underbroke guy is gonna be there too!?" Luffy questioned.

"That's wrong!" Sanji yelled.

"You..." Law sighed. "This is too bizarre."

"Like I said, good luck getting privacy on this ship." I said as I walked past him with Nami.

"Did you mean that?" She asked me.

"Yeah. We're pirates, not bastards. It wouldn't sit well on my conscience, and Oren's glare would travel across both the Grand Line and the New World into the back of my head." I admitted.

"That is like you. It's why I like you." She said. "But I also like your rationality, so don't do reckless things like our captain, got it?"

"Got it." I agreed.

"Hey, everyone...?" Annabel looked at us from the railing. "I see an island coming up."

We all leaned over the rails and stared at an upcoming island, surrounded by rocky walls.

"There it is. Dressrosa." Law confirmed.

 **And this is it! Dressrosa! The longest Arc yet in One Piece! As you can probably tell from this chapter, a lot more is going to be going down for Ellix and the crew here!**

 **Now then, for those of you new here, this is my One Piece story, my first ever FF series which I started when I first joined. It's been many years since then though and I have grown a lot as a writer. I started this series at the Film Strong World because...well, admittedly, I knew how long One Piece was and I knew it would take me many more years to reach this point. And at this point I feel that going back now is kind of redundant seeing as I've pushed myself up to this point.**

 **So, instead, I've got a little proposition. In the comments or via PM, you can ask me anything about this series of mine about an Arc that I haven't covered about Ellix. This can be anything from his clothing in an Arc, to the plot within an Arc, what opponents he faced, anything like that, and I will answer it in the next chapter. I'll only answer one question at a time from each asker though. This is basically so that I can give everybody a deeper understanding of Arcs that I have, admittedly neglected, quickly and efficiently, without removing my own joy of writing Dressrosa. If you have any questions about past Ellix, be sure to ask them!**

 **With that, I will see all of you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Begin Dressrosa Infiltration! The Plan Commences!

 **Colour Spread - OC Tea Party: Several OC's are sitting at a pink table having a tea party. Wodos T. Ellix is sitting properly eating a cookie happily with a cup of tea in his other hand. Vergil (Black Thunder of the Straw Hats) is looking annoyed as he drinks a pitcher of tea, as Gian (** **One Piece: Monster of the Straw Hat Pirates) laughs as his cup of tea, which looks like Robin's, steams heavily. Maria (Maria's Adventures series) lights the candles on a large cake with an empty cup of tea beside her as Monkey D. Aika (XFangHeartX's series) drinks her tea by lapping at it like a dog happily. Abel Cain (The Chronicler) is wearing a fancy white dress with gold trimming whilst wearing a blonde wig, pouring from the teacup into several cups. Monkey D. Emmy (Free Heart) is sweeping the ground and smiling lightly as her teacup has a little strawhat covering it to keep the heat in. A banner reading 'One Piece OC's' hangs above them.**

We waited until we docked at the rock wall which was Dressrosa, since obviously we couldn't dock at the main port. We listened over the plan one more time...extra carefully so that Luffy would understand. Law's team would make their way to Green Bit to stall Doflamingo with Caesar, Luffy's team would find and destroy the SMILE Factory, and my team would find and destroy the Devil Weapon hidden somewhere in the city.

"The Devil Weapon is a powerful device. It's obvious that it won't be displayed openly." Law told me. "Meaning, it is hidden in Dressrosa. Whether in a building, or elsewhere, I don't know. I don't know much about the layout of Dressrosa, so you'll just have to search yourself."

"...You're supposed to be the tactician here, yet you know nothing about this town save for this super simplistic map?" I asked, pointing at the blobs of brown and green that were loosely called a map. "Kind of poor, isn't it?"

"Hey, I didn't want to come here prematurely!" He said, before wincing. "Still...admittedly now I'm cursing myself that I didn't at least make an effort to get more information on this town." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. We need to divide ourselves into teams, as well as get disguises."

"Disguises?" Luffy echoed in interest.

"That is right!" Kinemon suddenly declared. "Dressrosa has a very particular fashion sense! You will stick out dressed like that! Firstly! Men dress with pashion in suits and bright colours! Secondly! Women dress...in bikinis!"

"Yes! Yes!" Sanji and Brook cheered.

"Hell no!" Nami yelled as she hit all of them over the head.

"We need a moderate number of members on each team, as well as a small group to wait at this ship in case we need an emergency escape." Law explained. "Obviously, I will be taking Caesar with me. And I believe to make this part of the plan a success, I will require Nico-ya and Sniper-ya, as you both are long-range combatants, in case things turn ugly."

"Of course." Robin nodded.

"R-Really? I have to go with the guy who's meeting up with Doflamingo?" Usopp gulped. "Alright, then..."

"Teams, huh?" Luffy grinned. "Yosh! Then let's go, minnai!"

"Luffy, teams means a limited number." I muttered.

"Eh?" He put on his pouting face. "But I can't choose between my nakama!"

"Then I'll choose." I said. "Zoro, Franky and Sanji, you go with Luffy. You'll need bulk to go after the most important part of the plan, and Sanji, I just want to keep you away from the women."

"Damn Twig! Why should I listen to you!?" He raged.

"I agree with him." Law backed me up.

"So, Annabel and Kinemon, you'll be with me." I pointed. "Annabel because I know you, and Kinemon because we'll probably be looking all around the hidden spots and cracks of Dressrosa, meaning we're more likely to run into your samurai friend, Kanjuro."

"An excellent suggestion, Wodos-dono." Kinemon agreed.

"Hold on!"

"Huh?" I looked at Nami.

"I'm going on your team too." She said.

"Nami? But, this could be really dangerous. I could tell during the Marineford War that Doflamingo is very dangerous." I told her. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

She suddenly seized my hand and gripped it tight. "Ellix. You've gotten yourself involved in the Underworld, which, yes, means its all our problems too. But importantly, it's my problem, because you're my boyfriend." She pressed my hand on her chest, much to my shock. "I spent two years training for this crew, and for you as well! Now, I want to feel like I can protect you! Or at the very least, help you as much as possible! Please let me do this with you!"

"Nami...!" I breathed.

"What? I wanted Nami-san to stay on the ship with us!" Momonosuke whined.

"Excellent idea, Nami!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. "You'll be on my team too!"

"Then that leaves Soul-ya and Tony-ya to guard the ship with Momonosuke." Law nodded. "Now, let's get disguises."

"Sweet." I flashed him a thumbs up.

 _xDressrosax_

"What do you think? Do I look inconspicuous?"

I was now wearing a zip-up dark pink (pink is a cool colour) jacket with a hood, that had little green and red cherries dotted all over it, as well as a large silver '7' on the back with the word 'LUCKY' underneath it. Along with this I wore a blue bowler hat with a point on the top, and a diamond shaped brim, showing a white spade on the front. Along with a pair of black, triangular sunglasses, and crisp cobalt trousers with pointed white slip-on shoes.

"It should be good enough." Law nodded, wearing a brown coat...and that was it. And he said MY disguise was good enough?

"Thank you for letting me be on your team, Ellix." Annabel said. She now wore an emerald green tank top with a red arrow pattern with the arrowheads all pointing to little red flowers on her chest and arms, along with skinny jeans and brown sandals strapped to her feet, complete with a pair of orange lens sunglasses with a bronze frame. Her scythe was strapped to her back, with the blades bent inward and covered in fake leaves to look like a large fan.

"Why're you thanking me?" I asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I've been thinking about what that Marine said." She explained. "I hope to find a new sense of place by doing this."

"Annabel, don't worry. If you're a pirate, you will." I assured her.

"Are we ready to depart?" Kinemon asked, wearing a black robe with a black hat, rounded sunglasses and a fake white beard. "I must begin my search for Kanjuro as soon as possible."

"Hold on, we're still waiting on Nami." I said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said person spoke as she walked out of her room...and wow, momma!

She was wearing a white bra with a red flower pattern, and a pair of short shorts (the most devilish of female lower wear) and black high heels. Her Clima-Tact was disguised as an umbrella with a frilly white parasol fitted over the top of it, as she wore a large cream sunhat with a rose ribbon in it and sun-shaped sunglasses.

I raised my sunglasses. "You look lovely...but didn't you complain about skimpy wear?"

"I have no problem with it!" Kinemon and his son declared, making both me and Nami smack them over the foreheads.

"Even if its a disguise, might as well make it look good." She justified as I put my sunglasses back on. "Gotta look your best when tracking down an island destroying weapon."

"Too true." I nodded. "Guess we're heading out, then!"

"Ellix-san! Nami-san! Good luck! Yohohoho!" Brook cried.

"We'll protect the Sunny!" Chopper cheered.

"Curse you!" Momonosuke specifically yelled at me.

"Wait. Where is Strawhat-ya's group?" Law questioned.

"Oh, they already went ahead." Robin informed him.

"What!? A-Already!?" Law cried.

"So, first thing to do is visit a restaurant to gather information, right?" I asked Law as I walked past him, not bothering to listen to a reply. "Guess we're going out for lunch, then."

"Don't order anything expensive." Nami sweetly threatened as we all began walking into town.

"W-Wait...!" Law called feebly.

"Right, team." I smirked. "Let's explore Dressrosa!"

 _xDressrosax_

Well...I don't know what I was expecting...but this was not it.

The women weren't in bikinis...but they were hanging out with toys. Actual living toys that moved around and talked, of all shapes and sizes. Some even looked like they were married to humans!

"Toys?" I couldn't help but think aloud.

"What kind of country is this?" Annabel asked.

"Apparently one where that can happen." Nami pointed as a women stabbed a man in the shoulder, crying that he had cheated on him.

"Indeed. This is Dressrosa, the country of passion!" Kinemon declared.

"Maybe a bit too much." I mumbled. "Anyway, where should we stop?"

"Oh, there's a lovely looking cafe there." Nami pointed at a baby blue building with seats outside of it.

"Okay then." I made a move to walk towards it, when suddenly I heard clacking near us as someone almost walked in front of me. "Oh! Sorry." I apologised, then gasped.

The man was scarred across his face, making him blind evidenced by his walking stick. However, the most important thing was that he wore a white Marine coat and a purple robe underneath it.

"Oh no, I should apologise." He spoke with a surprisingly kind smile. "Forgive me for getting in your way. But tell me, do you know where I might find a gambling house around here?"

"Uh...no, sorry." I steadied my voice.

"That's quite alright, I will find my way. Have a good day." He then resumed walking.

"Hey...was that...?" Annabel reached for her disguised scythe, but I seized her wrist.

"A Marine, yeah. But not just any Marine." I narrowed my eyes. "That guys an Admiral."

"What? An Admiral?" Nami gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. His coat, and his very presence...no doubt an Admiral." I said.

"But what's an Admiral doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know...in any case, we'd better be extra careful whilst we're in this country...oh god."

"What?"

"For a single second I forgot who our captain was."

Our group walked into the cafe and got a table, ordering drinks. I got a strawberry milkshake whilst Nami ordered something tropical, Annabel got a light wine and Kinemon got some sake.

"Feels kind of odd, eating out like this when we're on a deadly mission." Nami admitted.

"We're pirates, we can afford to relax in danger." I told her as I finished off my drink. "Besides, remember, we're not here to do anything overly dangerous. Just destroy this weapon whilst the others finish their jobs, then we get out of here."

Nami drank her drink, then smiled. "Y'know, this would be kind of like a date...if it was just the two of us." She then shot a look at Annabel and Kinemon that made them choke on their drinks.

"Have we ever been on a date?" I asked her.

"Nope." She responded, leaning on me with a smile. "This is nice..."

Annabel coughed. "So, how are we going to search for this weapon? We can't just ask about it to ordinary townsfolk."

"Of course not." Nami said, adjusting her sunhat. "Trust me, as a thief, I've had to deal with hidden loot many times before, I'm a veteran at this. You ask about all the big landmakrs in the place, because that's where you hide things."

"Really? In landmarks?" Kinemon mumbled. "Isn't that too obvious?"

"It's so obvious nobody thinks to check, but its always there. The phrase 'hidden in plain sight' comes to mind." She nodded.

"Got it." I nodded. "So...how does this work."

"Watch and learn." Nami teased, calling a waiter over. "Excuse me sir? We just arrived in town and are looking for places to visit. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh, of course!" He nodded. "You can always visit the lovely Flower Hill, that's northwest from here, can't miss it. Completely filled with sunflowers. Or if you want a bit of entertainment you can always visit Corrida Coliseum just South of the Royal Palace. If you're looking for a place to rest, you can always visit the Amour Hotel in Acerola, north from here, lovely atmosphere."

"Thank you, we'll be sure to visit them." Nami thanked him.

"Wow, you made that seem easy." Annabel commented.

"That's because it is." Nami smirked, standing up. "In that case, we should go to the hotel."

"Why the hotel?" Kinemon asked.

"If Doflamingo really does have a shady business in this country, he's obviously got some shady guests." Nami figured.

"Guess it's settled then." I nodded. "...Nami, are you going to tip the waiter?"

"Nope." She replied all too cheerfully, hooking my arm in hers. "Let's go!" She pulled me along.

 _xDressrosax_

At the top of the Flower Hill, Flaneur sat cross-legged, looking across the town.

"Pure bliss." He said, sighing. "Silence, the swaying of the sunflowers, the vision of the town...magnificent."

"Captain..." One of the people behind him spoke. "Are you really sure you don't want to take action yet?"

"Doflamingo said he will deal with it, let him. But to think he would bring in Admiral Fujitora...I underestimated him." Flaneur said. "Still...do you know why I'm sitting here? Atop this hill? I'm waiting for one slip-up. One tiny mistake on his part..."

He leaned forward and smiled darkly. "So I can turn this country into a living hell."

 **And another chapter! I'm really into this! So yeah, the colour spread this chapter was to celebrate multiple OC's from One Piece stories I've been reading. Go check them out!**

 **Now, as promised, I will answer some questions about Ellix. The first is 'When did Ellix and Nami fall in love'? They became a couple during the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. You can see the moment in One Piece OC Film: Strong World.**

 **All other questions I've got have basically been 'What will happen next'? Well...I can't tell you that, can I? That's spoilers, and why I'm writing this. You'll just have to keep reading! These questions are basically Ellix-focused questions on Arc I haven't written about, from Orange Town to Thriller Bark. Just ask if you want to know the events that transpired, what Ellix changed, or what clothes he wore during each Arc, things like that.**

 **And with that, I must bid you farewell once more, until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When the World Trembles! A Familiar Face Reappears!

 **Colour Spread - Sleepy Strawhats: All of the Strawhats are in a world of pillows and blankets in their pajamas. Luffy wears red pajamas with a meat pattern, Zoro wears green pajamas with a crossed-sword pattern, Nami wears orange pajamas with a tangerine pattern,Usopp wears yellow pajamas with a green slingshot pattern, Sanji wears dark blue pajamas with a chefs hat patterns, Chopper wears pink pajamas with a medical cross pattern, Robin wears purple pajamas with a book pattern, Franky wears light blue pajamas with a cola pattern, and Brook wears black pajamas with a white music note pattern. All of them are sleeping soundly with toy sheep dolls, except for Ellix in chocolate brown pajamas with a pink 'z' pattern, who places his finger to his lips in a 'shhh' position as dream bubbles float out of his head and surround the other sleeping Strawhats.**

Our group of four walked threw the town, trying to blend in as much as possible.

"Ellix-dono, how do you think the other groups are faring?" Kinemon asked me.

"Well...Luffy's group has probably borken up, drawn attention to themselves, punched someone, and or already declared war on someone." I stated.

"What!?" Annabel gasped.

"Hey, it's Luffy." I shrugged. "Law's team will be fine though...probably...maybe."

"I hate to admit it, but he's most likely right." Nami said.

"...God, that place is so far away." I grumbled, only managing to see the top floor of the hotel, which had its name in curly salmon pink writing as a garden seemingly bloomed on the top of it. "This is so slow..."

"Soru will draw attention." Nami reminded me, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. Doesn't mean it isn't boring though." I told her, when I stopped. "Hey, hold up a second."

"Hm?" Kniemon spoke as three figures walked past us.

All of them were wearing white robes, and wore different styled tribal masks. They were of differing heights and passed quickly, seemingly innocent enough.

"...What is it?" Nami asked as hey passed us.

"Those guys..." I practically whispered. "They were CP0."

"What!? Are you serious!?" She gasped. "You mean..."

"Yeah...the Cipher Pol Oren was once the leader of...the most deadly, venomous, top-secret Cipher Pol of them all." I explained calmly. "What the hell...this doesn't make any damn sense...an Admiral is one thing, but CP0? They're literally an undercover last resort. Doflamingo seriously managed to get those guys here?"

"...Should we be scared of them?" Annabel hesitantly asked.

"Oh, you guys should. Not me though." I told them, spinning on my heel. "I'm gonna be the worlds strongest Rokushiki user. I've gotta beat them some day, so I'm not afraid of them."

"I'm surprised you let the opportunity walk past." Annabel said.

"This isn't the time or the place. Next time we meet though...hopefully." I admitted with a smile. "Also, I have a little thing called self-control. You should try it."

"Don't push it." Annabel threatened.

We continued walking for a while, getting closer and closer to the hotel, until...

"Days of joyousness!"

Suddenly a toy jumped in front of us. It only came up to about my knees, and seemed to be made of tin. It was a little red race car with a wire extending out of the back of it, being ridden by what looked like a little tin spaceman with a big, piano-key teethed smile and a key spinning in its back.

"Visitors! Visitors of joyous sights of seeing!" They toy spoke oddly, driving around me a couple of times. "Guide of touring toy I am! Driver name is I am having! Please to beep beep meet yourselves!"

"...Uh..." I just stared blankly.

"We don't need anything, thank you." Nami told it as she walked past, with the rest of us following.

"Waiting you have must! Aaaaaaahhhh!" Driver quickly drove in front of us. "Helping I must be the doing! Tour of guides I am the greatest at having the sense of being! Helping helper of helpingness I being wish to!"

"Really, we don't need a guide." I told him.

"Worrying is having I..." The car seemed to spin around for a second. "In the leaningness you must!"

"...What?" Annabel asked.

"He's asking us to lean in." I clarified as we all bent down.

"You are having hereness to topple country, yes?" Driver whispered. "Myself is being part of ground under secret super group of resistance!"

"...He's part of a resistance group." I simplified.

"Really? A resistance group of...toys?" Nami asked sceptically.

"Help of bestness we can be providing." Driver insisted. "But must be having comingness with self of my!"

Our group spun around the other way and huddled together. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I'm not sure we can trust a toy. They're the native residents here, right? What if it's a trap?" Annabel pointed out.

"Plus, something about it just seems...off." Nami said as Driver bumped into my heel. "What about you, Ellix?"

"I think we should trust him." I gave my honest opinion. "I don't think anybody would say they're part of a revolution to draw us into a trap. And he really doesn't seem malicious in any way."

"Mmmm...Wodos-dono's trust is very heartwarming." Kinemon nodded. "I shall take his side!"

"A tie-breaker, huh?" Nami sighed, before wrapping an arm around me. "Fine. I'll take your side. That way I can blame you if it all goes south."

"Righto." I nodded as we turned back towards the toy. "Okay, lead the way."

"Thankingness I am having in the overflowing!" He happily cried. "Following me must be having!"

We made to move again, but then I stopped. I stopped because...

"You guys...go on ahead." I told everyone.

"What? What do you mean?" Annabel asked.

"I'll catch up in a second." I spoke carefully. "Right now, though...you keep moving."

"Ellix? What's wrong?" Nami asked me.

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I promise I'll be fine. But you keep going, okay? We don't have time."

She stared at me in confusion for a while, before nodding. "Alright. Don't do anything dangerous."

"I promise." I assured her, as she pulled the other two along.

They were a good way away when I felt it. That overwhelming pressure. And now it was behind me.

"Well, well, well..." A familiar voice spoke. "Nice disguise you've got there...Wodos T. Ellix."

I slowly turned around to face him. He was a tall man with tanned skin and some muscles. He had shaggy dark red hair and the stubble of a beard and moustache combo. His eyes were wide, yet sharp and a piercing green, with a thin, smirking mouth. He wore a black captains coat with gold buckles over his shoulders, over a bright green button-up shirt with a breast pocket that had a black crocodile skin wallet in it. He also wore black pants with golden chains looping out of them and connected to a white belt, along with a pair of strap-on dark green shoes. Accessories wise he now wore a crystal necklace with a horned skull-and-crossbones dangling from it, ruby red rings on all his fingers save for his ring fingers and thumbs, as well as a gold jolly roger embedded on his belt which looked like a madly laughing skull with a snake-like tongue hanging out as a broken crown hung-lopsided off of its head.

I couldn't believe it...I couldn't fucking believe it...he was here too!?

"James Night." I addressed him.

 _Flashback_

We had stopped off in the town of Jaya for a while. Luffy, Zoro and Nami had gone off somewhere whilst I was looking for a good shop to stock up not only on food, but materials for Usopp's contraptions and books for Robin to read...I was still sceptical of her, admittedly.

I had stuffed a sack filled with everything I had bought so far on the budget Nami had given me (she was surprisingly generous with the amount she gave me) and had got food and a selection of gears, pulleys and gunpowder. All that really remained was some books. I figured I'd get some adventure books to try and get Luffy reading...emphasis on TRY, along with some history books for Robin and medical books for Chopper.

After searching for a while, I eventually found a bookstore. However, when I looked inside, I saw a group of several pirates leaning against walls, most with bottles in their hands, laughing drunkenly whilst either flipping through books or chucking them against the wall.

'Oda, is literature not even sacred?' I thought as I caught a book thrown my way. The title read 'Advancements of Seafaring Technology.' This could work.

I searched through the bookshelves, looking for any books that were of particular interest, practically everybody laughing at me for doing so, but I just ignored them as I picked out several books.

"Fascinating..."

I accidentally overheard a man talking to himself. He had neatly swept back dark red hair as the rest of his face was buried in a book. He, rather stupidly in my opinion, wore a brown leather jacket that had six big pouches running down his torso, as well as a pair of red jeans that had big pouches at the sides, on the seat and at the front, along with a pair of white lace-up shoes that had a green heart pattern over them. Everything about this guy screamed 'pickpocket' me, especially in this town.

"This is a very good read." He suddenly spoke to me, and I could see his rather young-looking face with grassy green eyes. This simple sentence caused the pirates behind us to howl with laughter. "See you're an avid reader yourself. Good thing to see in this era."

"Oh, these are mainly for my crew." I told him.

"Ah, you a pirate? Well, of course you are, if you're in this town." He said, continuing to read his book. "Name's Night. James Night. James Night V. I was a king once upon a time."

"A king he says!" The pirates behind us laughed even more loudly. "Hilarious!"

"...Not gonna laugh at me?" He was talking to me again.

"Can't say I believe it." I admitted. "But why would you say something like that without context? Not something a liar would do." The pirates behind us continued to laugh, louder and louder.

And then it stopped.

Everything just...stopped.

The pirates stopped laughing. Instantly. Everything was quiet. The air was still. I don't know why...but my body felt like it didn't want to move, or talk...just be silent. Like a silence of mourning...or shock.

"Incredible." Night was the first to talk, closing his book. "...This has been fate."

"Fate?" I questioned.

He then smiled and laughed. "Here. You should read this." He then handed me the book, and I read the title: 'Fallings of the Greatest Names'.

"Mind telling me your name?" He then asked me.

"...It's Ellix. Wodos T. Ellix." I told him.

"Ellix, huh?" He patted my shoulder. "I'll remember that name from now on. I know we will meet again, for it is fate." He then began walking past me.

"Oh, wait..." He suddenly stopped and patted himself down. "Ah...it seems I've lost four wallets, three rings, a watch, and my necklace."

I waited for a moment, but then he laughed. "Shehehehehehe! Guess it's fate I lost 'em!" He then walked out of the store, laughing all the way.

Later, I read the book he gave me, and I read a story about the collapse of the Rodor Kingdom, and the disappearance of the prince, James Night the Fifth.

 _Flashback End_

This guy...was Blackbeard's first mate.

"It's certainly been a while, Wodos." He greeted me. "What are you doing here in Dressrosa?"

"I should be asking you that." I asked fiercely.

"Just dropping off a friend. Nothing more." He grinned. "What's with that hostile look?"

"Don't give me that crap. It's you guys who captured Ace and got him killed!" I hissed.

"Still not over that, eh? Shehehehehe!" He laughed. "In all honesty, Ace wasn't really on my conscious radar. Nah...that's been you, Ellix. Told you I would, didn't I? But I must admit, you were prety disappointing for a while. That was until the Marineford War! Imagine my satisfaction when you not only burst into that war with allies of your own, but held your ground against Fleet Admiral Sakazuki! I was overjoyed!"

"Like I'm after your praise." I spat. "I'll never forgive any of you for what you did...I don't care if your captain's a Yonko!"

"That!" He pointed at me. "That's what I'm looking for!" His grin seemed to widen. "Hey...do you remember that time? In the bookstore? Where everything just fell silent?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"Do you know the tale?" He went on. "Apparently, when a great person is born...the world trembles. Everything on the seas falls silent, trembling at the monster that was just born. And they're not even D's. They are simply...bastards the world recognises as dangerous. They say...that those with the initial D. carve the way towards new eras...and the ones whose births make the world tremble run down that carved path, destroying everything in their way! The World Government simply refers to them as...Troublemakers."

"...Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Shehehehe! Isn't it obvious, Ellix!?" He laughed. "I'm saying that when you were born, the world trembled! Just like it did when I was born! You are fated to be a monster that runs rampant through this world!" He got up right in my face. "And it is my wholehearted belief...that you and I share this fate. The moment your name was yelled out in shock and terror at that War...no, even before that, the moment we met...I knew."

We glared at each other for a while, neither of us saying anything as I frowned and he smiled.

"...But not now." He backed off. "I can tell. This isn't right...our fated clash isn't here. But I should let you know, now that my captain has carved a path...I've got my own plans to shake the world. I know you'll love it!"

"I don't give a damn about your sense of fate." I told him. "I'll do whatever the hell I want, because I'm a pirate! And what I'm gonna do, is beat you up when we next meet!"

"A perfect answer! I look forward to it!" He then began walking away, but stopped. "Ah...hold on." He patted himself down.

"...I've still got everything." He chuckled, and looked over his shoulder at me. "Seems fate is on my side." He then continued walking away.

'Night...who the hell are you, truly?' I couldn't help but think as he walked out of my sight.

 **And so another chapter is done. Next chapter we'll have another OC Colour Spread. For now though, I've introduced James Night V, first mate of the Blackbeard Pirates, Troublemaker, former prince, and all around just big figure at this point. And to be fair, even if I still wrote Jaya, his appearance wouldn't be any longer then what I showed in the flashback...and that's my defence.**

 **However, on that note, Chronicle Titan asked what where all of Ellix's bounties, and who did he fight during each big Arc. My moment has arrived. *Cracks knuckles* Listen up, people. It's time for an info dump.**

 **Ellix's first bounty was 10,000,000, which he got for brutally attacking Nezumi during the Arlong Park Arc, and gained his first epithet 'Rokushiki User'. His second bounty was 80,000,000 for his actions during the Alabasta Arc, and his third was 240,000,000 for his battle at Enies Lobby, where he earned his new epithet; 'Rokushiki Nightmare'. His current bounty is 330,000,000 after clashing with Akainu during the Marineford War.**

 **Ellix didn't have any big opponents during the Orange Town, Syrup Village or Baratie Arcs. His first true opponent was Fyuro, a clouded archer Fishman during the Arlong Park Arc. During the Loguetown Arc, Ellix briefly fought Ash, Smoker's brother, but focused on fleeing instead. However, he did fight a young Marine Captain named Torren, who focuses on Meditation Techniques that directly clash with Ellix's Rokushiki, thus the two became rivals.**

 **During the Alabasta Saga Ellix kept in contact with a man who called himself Gluttony. His actual name was Vick Derrant, a former member of Baroque Works who seeked to kill Crocodile and take Alabasta's fortune for himself to use against the World Nobles. During the Drum Island Arc, Ellix foguth against Musshuru, Wapol's brother (From Movie 9) and was poisoned, but after being given the antidote, managed to defeat him. Ellix later faced Derrant at Alabasta. Derrant had eaten the Hone-Hone no Mi, or Bone Bone Fruit, allowing him complete manipulation of his own bones, and allowing him to rip the bones out of other living objects. Ellix barely managed to defeat him by using Rokuogan for the first time.**

 **During the Skypiean Arc, Ellix clashed with a Birkan named Karma, who used multiple Dials, which he nicknamed 'Slime Dials', which would shoot out glue, acid, poison or mucus. His battling style evolved each time the two of them fought, making him a difficult opponent, but Ellix managed to defeat him as Karma admitted he didn't want Skypiea to be destroyed, but has come too far to change himself. After his defeat, the Shandian's and Skypiean's took to using his Slime Dials, and with encouragement from Ellix, he was accepted back into their society.**

 **During the Enies Lobby Arc, Ellix faced off against Hanta (I'm undergoing revision for him, just to change his Devil Fruit, which I now think was a bit too simple and lazy). During which he ate the Dori Dori no Mi, or Dream Dream Fruit, he had been carrying all that time, allowing him to defeat Hanta. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc he met Torren again and the two had a friendly fight before bidding farewell to each other again.**

 **During the Thriller Bark Arc, he fought against the General Zombies and tried out his new Dori Dori powers against them, but due to his inexperience with his Devil Fruit powers, he lost and his shadow was stolen. Chasing after Absalom, he fought against the zombie who had his shadow, Requiem, and the two clashed with their identical Rokushiki. Ellix managed to win using his Devil Fruit abilities, and he discovered his Doriki had increased greatly after fighting Hanta and now Requiem. Ellix later fought Oars with the rest of the Strawhats after rescuing Nami, and was one of the last remaining to fight Kuma alongside Zoro, and whilst Ellix fought harder and longer then Zoro, he still lost to Kuma.**

 **There we go! Now, wasn't that easier then waiting for me to write all that over a course of probably 5 years? Of course, if you guys want any more details, such as Ellix's outfits, more info about the characters detailed here, or anything else, just ask!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you all in the next one!**


End file.
